


The Never Ending Story of Friendship

by MASTERcornflake



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Creepypasta, DOOM GORE (Cornflake), Doom, Doom Marine | Doom Slayer | Doomguy uses Sign Language, Gore, Horror, M/M, Psychological Horror, Vega has a physical body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASTERcornflake/pseuds/MASTERcornflake
Summary: TW: Gore, general creepypasta level mind fuckery, just general not nice stuffWith most of the gore fics of the doom fandom disappearing along with their creator I dedicate this to you VegaTron. I hope you are safe and the coming years are kind to you.And as a note to all fellow fanfiction readers. Read that long fic now don’t just read enough to get you hooked and bookmark it to “read later.” The best DoomVega long fic on this site is gone and I never got around to reading its ending.This fic was supposed to be fluffy but it became some weird therapy for me. Thanks for reading.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy & VEGA, Doom Slayer | Doomguy/VEGA, suggested relationship - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	The Never Ending Story of Friendship

The Slayer was relaxing beside a sleeping Vega in the fortress of doom. They had found a nice couch and a few blankets from an old storage locker while the man was out on a mission. With much glee, Vega had arranged the couch by the Slayer’s bookshelf and wrapped the blankets around himself before falling asleep. Once the AI was sleeping the man had stolen a few blankets from him and snuggled beside his metal frame, but he was distracted from their sleepy cuddling session by his bookshelf. There was a new book there. Well, it looked more like a magazine. 

He stood up from the couch tossing off the blankets and grabbed it off the shelf. Opening it up, he was immediately greeted with the image two people hugging in a cute sunlit room with big fluffy cushions scattering the floor. 

He reached out his arm and poked Vega awake, signing over to the sleepy head still sitting on the couch, ‘Vega, what is this?’ 

The AI spoke as he awakened from his nap, folding his mechanical hands into his lap, and leaning back into the couch cuisions, “I think it’s a housekeeping magazine. Something to look through to find new things for your home or new ideas.” 

He signed again, ‘Could we order something from it?’ The Slayer gazed at the fluffy cushions and strange futuristic metal wicker chairs. 

Vega chuckled finding it hard to imagine the Slayer wanting an fancy high-tech lamp or new self cleaning silverware, “If you wish I can arrange an order.” Vega was almost positive he’d have to teleport a mod bot to an abandoned warehouse and grab whatever package to get it to the fortress, considering the whole invasion situation. He doubted there were any delivery people left that would be willing to do shipping to the very edge of space. He tired not to worry about what he’d have to do and patted the couch, “Come over here we can look through it together.” 

The Slayer nodded happily and hopped back onto the couch, leaning against Vega’s metal shoulders. He enjoyed looking through the magazine at all the silly stuff humans purchased now a days. So much stuff was so wacky and sci-fi he began to lose hope he’d end up finding anything. 

Vega pointed at a set of potted plants that would float around, “What about those?” 

‘No, what if they accidentally floated away outside, into space. I’d feel bad.’ 

Wrapping his arm around the Slayer he squeezed the man close to him, “Well, what about these then?” He pointed at an image of a stack of big fluffy blankets. 

‘Maybe...’ the Slayer tilted his head and pondered them. 

“Well, we already have a bunch of blankets though.” 

He nodded; then, he saw what he wanted for both him and Vega. It was a brand new bed and a big one too. Something they could both enjoy without being shoved into like sardines. His current bed was little more than a old ratty cot. 

Vega took note of his excited tapping at the paper and agreed wholeheartedly with the purchase. The man desperately needed a nice new bed and mattress. He paused for a moment and accessed the ship’s computers, trying to place an order, and, surprisingly, the order went through. 

A few days later Vega managed to locate the bed and mattress using a team of mod bots. He had it transported to the ship while the Slayer was out on a mission to take down the Icon of Sin and end the invasion once and for all. It was a dumb small gesture but it helped keep Vega’s mind from wandering into dark thoughts and it would be a nice gift when the Slayer returned. 

It took him forever to set it up despite commenting the manual to memory but he finally had everything in place. Luckily, his little army of bots had be able to find some fitted sheets and pillows along with the bed. He arranged it just like the little printed picture in the magazine showed it as. Everything was perfect and neat. 

Vega laid down on the bed, resting his metallic head on one of the pillows. Most robots and AI couldn’t dream or even sleep, but Vega had the gift of being able to sleep. Well, at least go into a hibernation period for a few hours or save power. 

He closed his eyes promising to wake up as soon as he heard the Slayer come home. 

It didn’t take long for Vega to hear the familiar noise of the Slayer stomping through the halls. He scurried out of bed, eager to show it to the man. While he tried his best to stay calm he couldn’t contain his excitement and practically sprinted up to the main deck that overlooked earth. 

He could almost see the Slayer’s excited face lighting up whenever he told him he found the bed and had set it all up, but that was the problem. 

He could only see the man’s face. 

The rest of his body was gone and his helmet had been ripped off along with part of his scalp. His eyes were wide open along with his mouth forever in an expression of sheer terror and coated in dried blood and tears. 

Vega went to scream but his voice felt quiet and far away. He froze like a deer in headlights and stared in horror as the portal opened up behind his lover’s severed head. 

A demon’s hand slowly extended from the portal holding the rest of the man; then, the rest of the demon walked through. It was the Cyberdemon from the UAC. He watched that beast murder dozens of his colleagues on a rampage when he worked there and was now frozen to the floor in fear. 

The beast bit down on the mangled pieces that remained of the Slayer’s body, blood oozing down its chin. It swung its arm back and pointed it at Vega. Four red lasers converged on his tiny form. Rockets exploded out of the demon’s arm headed right towards him. 

Then, he woke up. 

The Slayer was leaning over him trying to shake him awake. 

Bolting upright he embraced the Slayer without thinking twice. “I just had the worse nightmare!” His fingers grabbed at the fabric of his shirt, “You had died and a demon got inside and-“

The Slayer placed his finger over the AI’s speaker, silencing his panicked voice, ‘I know silly!’ He grabbed onto Vega’s face plate smashing the metal like a pop can so he couldn’t escape. Blood began pouring out of his mouth and eyes onto the fresh sheets and onto his fingers as he signed, ‘I was there.’

This time Vega woke up for real. He was kicking and screaming and crying out for the Slayer. 

The man had been home for a while and was cleaning his armor off in the showers. He sprinted up a flight of stairs into the workshop where Vega had set the bed up. 

He wouldn’t stop screaming, “HELP, HELP, HELP ME!” He thrashed around in the sheets and the Slayer grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him out of the bed. 

The thud of hitting the floor snapped him out of the terror. His systems sputtered and desperately tried to recalibrate back to normal. 

The Slayer sat down next to him, rubbing the side of his face plate and gently touching his torso, ‘It’s gonna be ok. Don’t cry anymore. Tell me what happened.’ 

Vega just paused to process what had happened, “A demon killed you and you died and it was so real and then I thought I woke up but I didn’t and you starting bleeding...” he was shaking and reached up to hold the man’s tender loving face. “Please tell me it’s you this time.” 

‘Hey Vega it’s gonna be ok.’ He held out his arms to his sides, ‘Look I’m all ok! It’s me.” 

Vega just nodded nervously, still wary to believe he was safe, but sighed with relief at the fact there was no blood dripping from anywhere yet. “Yeah you’re ok.” 

The Slayer smiled down at Vega, ‘I know how scary that big mean Cyberdemon was. You’re brave.’ 

Vega nodded, “Thanks. I don’t feel brave. I’m still waiting for this to fall apart and watch you die in front of me.” 

The Slayer patted his face, ‘No, I’m gonna be right here for as long as you want me too.’ 

Vega came to a sudden realization, “I never told you it was the Cyberdemon.” 

_The Slayer just sadly watched Vega start screaming and thrashing around on a medical table again. He had accidentally fried the robot’s circuits when trying to help Vega to a routine repair on himself._

_He had taken him down to the ARC research facility in the hopes that the would be able to fix him._

_The scientists didn’t want to admit that every circuit was destroyed and Vega’s very being was being corrupted beyond repair like a cancer. So they kept the AI in a stasis of sorts, constantly feeding him happy scenarios to keep him away from the parts of his mind that were decayed with corruption._

_Recently no matter what they did the corruption would take over and send Vega into a spiral of terror. Sometimes, they could pull him out of it and feed him a few more happy scenarios, but after the seventieth failed scenario it didn’t seem like there was going to be a happy ending._

_The Slayer didn’t know what to do. He knew Vega just wanted to die, but he didn’t want to see his friend leave him._

_One of the scrawny scientists had tears in their eyes as they walked up to the Slayer. They had already asked the same question fifty times but they had to ask it again in the hopes the Slayer would change his mind,_ “Can we please stop? He’s just suffering. It’s cruel.” 

_He shook his head, firmly refusing,_ ‘I don’t want my friend to leave...’


End file.
